Human! Bonnie x Foxy: The Knot
by Luvinmypoppingcorn
Summary: Bonnie and Foxy finally get a little time to be alone, however it doesn't go exactly as they had planned. (The characters of this story have been humanized to some extent to provide a more logical storyline.)


"Foxy..." Bonnie mumbled, his face hot with blush. He pulled the ginger close, kissing the top of his head as he breathed in the fulfilling scent of his musky hair. His hands were trembling as he struggled to remove his purple suit, not wishing for it to become stained with sweat; Foxy assisted his partner by undoing his red bowtie. Upon removing the jacket and bowtie, he indulged himself with another kiss, allowing himself to be pressed upon the cold wall of Pirate's Cove.

"Lad," Foxy whispered, glancing over at the curtains. "Are yeh' sure yeh' want to do this? We don't have t-"

"Yes, Foxy... I do. We've been waiting to do this forever," Bonnie huffed, also turning his gaze to the curtains. To his relief, there was no one there. "This may be the only chance we get..."

Foxy flicked his ears before nodding, a small grin etching its way onto his freckled face. He bit his bottom lip, showing off his sharp teeth (some of which were golden); it made Bonnie's heart flutter with anticipation. He wrapped an arm around Bonnie's neck, pushing his lips affectionately against Bonnie's, mixing their lustful sweat and saliva as he did so. His tail wagged excitedly behind him.

_Is this really happening? Are we finally going to... I don't believe it..._

Bonnie felt underneath Foxy's tattered, striped crimson shirt, feeling his body. It was hot and sweaty, though surprisingly well fit despite the conditions he had been under for the past six years. He closed his eyes, reminiscing about all they had gone through to get this far in their secret relationship.

^xx..oo..xx^

_The night had just started. There was no night watch tonight, as it was Sunday. Bonnie glanced over nervously to Freddy; Chica had already strutted off into the kitchen to engorge herself on leftovers from the day's proceedings. He had never been more anxious in his life. Never before had he lied; the thought of lying killed him inside, but he was willing to do whatever it took to be with Foxy tonight._

_"F-Freddy?" Bonnie stammered, holding his hands together at his waist. He felt hot on his face, though fought it away; his tongue was swelling in his mouth and it was hard to breathe. It was torture standing there. He had to do this for Foxy. He had been planning this for weeks. Everything had to go perfectly._

_The chubby man blinked his bright blue eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out._

_"Yes..? What is it, Bonnie?" Freddy asked, smiling at his beloved friend. He put his arms behind his back, flicking his brown ears._

_"I... Um..." Bonnie choked on his words, unable to answer. He felt so guilty already, and he hadn't even done anything yet. "I was... Wondering... If I could spend some time alone with Foxy tonight?"_

_His stomach sank and he felt lightheaded._

_"Huh?" Freddy cocked his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow. "I guess so... But... What for?"_

_He dreaded those words. He felt he was going to vomit._

_"Well... Last time we were together... We were talking and... We got interrupted... It was really personal business, and I don't want it to happen again," Bonnie explained. He felt so horrible._

_Freddy's face showed worry. He never felt comfortable leaving Foxy alone with anyone; after '87, things just hadn't been the same. He liked Foxy as a friend, but their trust had just fizzled away. He had nothing against Foxy, Bonnie knew this, he was just worried that if he wasn't careful, the past may repeat itself._

_"Please?" Bonnie begged, sounding more desperate than he had intended to._

_Freddy's gaze softened and he sighed._

_"Okay, I guess..." Freddy answered, crossing his arms. "If he starts acting up, just come and get me."_

_Bonnie beamed with delight as he took off towards Pirate's Cove. Freddy stopped him by grabbing his shoulder._

_"Bonnie... Um..." Freddy started, glancing awkwardly at the ground. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_Bonnie's joy disappeared, and his face paled. His smile twitched._

_"Y-yeah... I know..."_

^xx..oo..xx^

Foxy began to undo Bonnie's black dress pants, though with only one usable hand, he had some slight difficulty. Bonnie chuckled quietly and assisted him, though only succeeded in making it worse with his trembling and sweating. Foxy shook his head with amusement as they finally got it unbuttoned, wasting a few moments of their precious time. He nuzzled close to Bonnie, kissing and sucking lightly at his neck.

"Careful," Bonnie warned, panting slightly as the heat between them intensified. "Leave the property in better shape than you found it."

Foxy snickered and nodded.

"Don't worry, lad. No one 'll know this pirate's claimed this treasure," he whispered, brushing Bonnie's reddened cheeks with his hooked hand. He grinded lightly into Bonnie's crotch.

Bonnie shuddered and moaned quietly at the feeling. It was new; foreign. He had never done something so lewd before. His shaking hands began to slip Foxy's pants off. One hand slipped up his back while the other tugged the pants down to Foxy's ankles.

"How do yeh' want ter' do this?" Foxy whispered, stroking one of Bonnie's long, purple ears. His glowing yellow eyes were soft and loving. He was guaranteed to do whatever Bonnie wished of him.

"Um..." Bonnie looked to the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Will you... Um... Oh my..." he found himself unable to speak, the possibilities overwhelming him. "Just... Keep it... Simple... I've never done this before," Bonnie laughed nervously.

Foxy laughed quietly with him.

"Neither have I, laddy," he admitted, flicking his ears. How he was able to be so confident confused Bonnie to no end. "I guess I'll take yeh' then. Just tell me if yeh' want ter' stop. I don't want ter' hurt yeh'."

Bonnie nodded, biting his lip.

It was going to actually happen.

Foxy guided Bonnie's shaking form to the ground, snuggling and hugging him adoringly. He glanced once more to the curtains, making sure there were no peering eyes. Upon confirming no one was present he took a deep breath and dropped Bonnie's boxers, raising his rear slightly. He paused a moment.

"Are yeh' absolutely sure yeh' want ter' do this? Yeh' won't be hurtin' me' feelings if yeh' don't," he pressed, wagging his tail with a smile.

"Quit stalling, Foxy," Bonnie snickered, suggestively pressing up against him. "The booty is yours for the plundering."

Foxy's eyes lit up with excitement, obviously pleased at the choice of words. He grabbed onto Bonnie's waist, pulling his own underwear down.

Bonnie squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for this new experience. He dipped his head, shaking uncontrollably with anxiety, his fists clenched tightly. He bit his lip.

^xx..oo..xx^

_"Hey, Bonnie!"_

_He was just about to enter the Pirate's Cove when Chica's cheerful voice stopped him in his tracks._

_"Er, hey!" Bonnie replied, glancing to the curtains. He was so close..._

_"Going to the Cove again, I see?" she chirped, rocking back and forth on the heels of her shoes. Her fluffy, blonde hair bounced cutely._

_"Yup," he replied nervously, twiddling his thumbs._

_"You go in there all the time!" she whined. "How come you never hang out with me anymore?"_

_Ah, just the question he was hoping she wouldn't ask._

_"Er, well..." he started, rubbing the back of his head. He couldn't handle two lies in one day. "You see..."_

_Chica frowned and sighed. She crossed her arms._

_"Um... Do you... Want to eat some pizza with me?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She dropped her arms at Bonnie's expression and hesitation to answer. "Oh... I get it... You planned something with him tonight..."_

_He didn't want to hurt her feelings! He didn't want to hurt anyone! He just wanted to spend the night with Foxy for Pete's sake!_

_"I... Can come back later to see him," Bonnie found himself saying. The words had left him without a single thought entering his mind. His stomach churned with unease, but he smiled when Chica rushed up to hug him. He returned the gesture, glancing over at the curtains once more. Foxy was peeking out, his eyes welled with sadness, though he smiled warmly and nodded; he understood that Bonnie had to spare her feelings._

_The two spent a majority of the time consuming copious amounts of stale pizza and conversing. They mocked Mike, as he wasn't present to hear what they had to say about him. They talked about how boring their job had become; singing those stupid songs over and over was just straight up boring. They reflected on how badly they wanted to interact with the children again. They were friends again for little over two hours._

_It made Bonnie happy to see Chica relaxed and content, but he had to get to Foxy tonight no matter what._

_"I... Had fun!" Bonnie exclaimed, hugging Chica warmly._

_He felt unease return between them._

_"Oh... Done with me already?" she sighed, barely hugging back. "I guess you have to get back to your boyfriend, huh?"_

_Bonnie felt his blood freeze in his veins._

_"He's not my boyfriend..!" he snapped. He had lied again without even meaning to._

_"I was just joking, Bonnie," Chica mumbled, hurt reflected in her eyes. "Whatever, I guess. I'll see you later..."_

^xx..oo..xx^

Bonnie winced in pain as Foxy thrusted into him. He felt his fingers dig into the palm of his hand as he kept from tearing up. He withheld a cry of ecstasy, never having felt something so amazing before. Foxy's fingers dug into the soft tissue of Bonnie's inner thigh, bruising it slightly; Bonnie buckled slightly in pain.

"S-sorry..." Foxy mustered out, kissing Bonnie's neck apologetically.

"Mnn... It... It's f-fine..." Bonnie replied, trying to keep from falling over as Foxy pushed his way deeper inside. It felt amazing, but it hurt so bad at the same time. He attempted to keep his balance, quickly wiping away some drool from the corner of his mouth. Foxy moved a bit quicker, pushing Bonnie's blushing face onto the ground. He gripped his shoulder with his hooked hand, panting rather loudly as his tail wagged jovially.

"Jumping... Junipers... Ahh..." Bonnie groaned, whimpering as Foxy practically began to slam his body into the ground. "T-take it... Easy... Someone might h-hear... Geez, Louise!" he huffed, feeling his sweat beginning to soak into his white dress undershirt. He guessed he should have taken it off, but it was far too late to save it now.

Foxy grumbled slightly, though happily obliged, taking it a bit slower with his thrusting. His sweat made his ginger hair cling to his forehead, and it dripped onto Bonnie's quivering back. He stared lustfully at his body, tracing a finger along his side. He clung to Bonnie's waist again, reaching his good hand around to grip Bonnie's rather perky manhood.

Bonnie gasped at the feeling, grabbing at his hair.

"Yeh'... Like that..?" Foxy asked breathily. Bonnie nodded, unable to speak. Foxy smirked, tugging at it as he pumped in and out of Bonnie.

And then they both froze.

"Hey, Bonnie? Do you have a minute?" Freddy's voice called from outside the curtain.

Bonnie turned to look at Foxy, his face heated to the brim with embarrassment. Foxy's face was pale and was frozen in a mortified state.

"Er..." Bonnie huffed, trying his best to sound like his normal self. "Just a second, Freddy! H-Hang on!" He struggled to pull away from Foxy, though found himself unable to. He chuckled nervously. "Eh, Foxy..? Could you get off for a second?"

Foxy seemed distant as he nodded, whimpering as he tried to pull out. He winced. He tried again, grumbling bitterly at himself. He winced again, shaking as terror lit up his eyes.

"Foxy, seriously... Freddy is right out there," Bonnie hissed.

"I can't..." he whispered, eyes dark. "I'm stuck..."

Bonnie stared at him. Something told him that Foxy wasn't lying.

"Bonnie..?" Freddy repeated, his voice filled with worry.

"Hold your horses, Freddy!" Bonnie shouted, panic clearly filled in his voice. He tried to pull away from Foxy, though was only met with a searing pain in the rear and a yip of agony from Foxy. "What is going on..? he whispered, wiping some tears from his eyes.

"It knots up," Foxy explained, biting his lip. "I swear on the seven seas I forgot... I'm so sorry..." he yammered, pressing his face into his hand.

"But Freddy..." Bonnie gasped. He frantically tried to pull free, only to quiver with pain and have Foxy bark at him to knock it off. A bit of blood dribbled to the floor, making his eyes grow wide with fear. "What are we going to do?" he whimpered.

Foxy sighed, glancing at the curtain.

Bonnie shook his head immediately.

"No way!" he hissed.

"Bonnie..?" Freddy called again. It was obvious he was debating on whether to let himself in or not.

"He's going to find out one way or the other..." Foxy sighed, shaking his head. "How could I 'ave been so stupid..."

Bonnie shook with horror, realizing there was no getting out of this. The time of reckoning had fallen upon him. He was going to have to come clean to Freddy.

He had Foxy help him stand up. He knew Foxy was just as scared about this as he was. He took a breath and popped only his head out to look at Freddy.

Freddy's worried eyes softened with relief, and then grew clouded with confusion.

"What's going on..? Are you alright?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie bit his lip.

"Just tell him not to be mad..." Foxy whispered.

"Er... You see..." Bonnie started. He choked and tears began to cloud his eyes. "I haven't been totally honest with you..."

Freddy crossed his arms.

"I... I know. You've been acting weird lately," Freddy admitted, glancing to the side. "That's kind of why I wanted to talk to you."

"Freddy, please... I... I need your help..." Bonnie sniffled.

Freddy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Sure, whatever you need, buddy!" he remarked, smiling proudly. "What is it?"

Bonnie sighed.

"Go on," Foxy urged.

"Well... You see... Foxy and I... Sort of... Got ourselves... Stuck..." Bonnie explained.

Freddy raised an eyebrow, not fully understanding what that meant.

"You can't be mad at us, okay?" Bonnie pleaded, wiping some tears away.

Freddy smiled lightly.

"I'm not going to be mad at you," he replied.

Foxy poked his head through the curtains, frowning.

"Just get in here, Fazbear," he growled, fed up with all this stalling. Being stuck was really starting to hurt, in the sense that his dick hurt and his manly pride hurt.

Freddy rolled his eyes before he bounced his way up inside the curtains.

"Alright, let's see what you two have-" Freddy started before he paused, staring dumbfounded at the scene. "Oh..." He looked crestfallen. "I didn't think... This..."

"Freddy, please help us..!" Bonnie sobbed, pressing his face into his hands with embarrassment.

Freddy looked them over, keeping quiet as he tried to comprehend what he was actually looking at.

"Uh... So... You're stuck..." he reflected, putting a hand to his chin. He seemed just as embarrassed as they were. He tried to separate them by pushing Bonnie down to the ground, though that only resulted in the duo crying out in pain and some blood dripping to the ground. His eyes brightened slightly. "I think I have something in mind that might work..."

Bonnie looked nervously at Foxy. Foxy was not happy in the slightest, and he was blushing harder than Bonnie had ever seen him do so before. Freddy pushed Foxy to the ground and sat on his chest.

"Alright, here we go," Freddy huffed. He put his hands on the ground and put his feet up against Bonnie's back. He counted to three before he slammed his feet into Bonnie, sending him flailing over onto the floor. Foxy shouted in pain, struggling under Freddy's weight to try and get up. Bonnie put his hands to his rear, tears falling as he laughed with relief.

"Thank you so much, Freddy!" Bonnie huffed with a smile, attempting to hug his friend.

"Put some clothes on, will ya'?" Freddy objected, moving away. He smiled warmly. "I'm glad I could help..."

Foxy was swearing away in a corner, rocking back and forth with his manhood clutched in hand. Tears were present on his face, though they were probably from the pain of having his dick nearly torn off. He glanced quickly up at Freddy before he looked away.

"Th-thanks... For the help... Cap'n..." he muttered, wincing in agony. He was grinning through it, however. He was glad to see Bonnie so happy despite what had just happened.

"Bonnie," Freddy huffed, turning his attention to the young rabbit who had just gotten his pants back on. "You... Could have told me, you know? We're friends..."

Bonnie smiled, tears falling as he embraced Freddy and snuggled into his chubby, comforting stomach.

"Thank you, Freddy..." he sighed.


End file.
